Lilo
Lilo & Stitch is a 2002 animated feature about a young Hawaiian girl who befriends Stitch, a mischievous blue alien that crash-landed on Earth. Stitch comes to understand the concept of 'ohana (family) and has great adventures with Lilo. Plot Lilo is an orphan who lives with her nineteen-year-old sister Nani. She enjoys taking photographs (especially of corpulent tourists), listening to Elvis, and playing with voodoo dolls. Lilo and Nani fight a bit as siblings sometimes do. They truly love each other, though, and are determined to stay together as family. Seeing that Lilo is lonely, Nani suggests that they adopt a puppy. Lilo chooses Stitch when she sees that he can talk. Stitch is actually a blue alien who can retract some of his body parts and make himself look more like an animal, a cross between a koala and a puppy. Stitch was created by Jumba, a mad scientist who had made 625 other experiments. When Stitch is considered dangerous and is to be exiled on an asteroid, he steals the big red battleship and escapes to Earth, eventually landing in Hawaii. Jumba and Pleakley are sent to capture Stitch. They fail to do so, and Gantu finally arrives in his spaceship to take Stitch. The Grand Councilwoman, who originally ordered him exiled, says that Stitch has found his family. Voice Cast Production Box Office Awards Sequels & TV Series The success of Lilo & Stitch paved the way for the direct-to-DVD sequels as well as a TV series. *Stitch! The Movie (2003) gave much of the exposition for the TV show that was to follow. It tells how Dr. Jumba and Dr. Hämsterviel created Experiment 626, as well as the 625 mishaps before him. After a fiasco, started by Dr. Hämsterviel wanting to collect his remaining experiments, Experiment 625 is activated from the dehydrated pod he'd been stored in. While having the same powers and strength, this experiment has a strange fascination with sandwiches. The 57 minute film ends with Dr. Hämsterviel arrested, the other pods falling into water and the start of Lilo & Stitch: The Series. *Lilo & Stitch: The Series ran from 2003 to 2006, for a total of 65 episodes. In each episode, Lilo and Stitch searched for other experiments Dr. Jumba had created, now having turned into a live Experiment. Keeping the 'ohana theme, they searched for the Experiments on their Hawaiian island, turning them from good to bad by finding the place for them to belong. Searching for the experiments can only last so long, and thus begins Leroy and Stitch. *Leroy and Stitch (2006) *Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch (2005) served as a interquel to Lilo & Stitch and Stitch! The Movie. Unfortunately, Stitch has missed a much needed molecular charge when he was created, thus creating a glitch where he goes on a hapless rampage at odd times. Straining the relationship between Lilo, who's sounding much more like Dakota Fanning and less like Daveigh Chase, and nearly suffering an unhappy ending, this movie was much more grave than comedic. Advertising Trivia Category:Disney animated features canon Category:2002 films